Interactive geographic maps are now available on the majority of mobile devices and computers. A user can view an interactive geographic map that displays a location, which can include information pertaining to surrounding businesses, business addresses, contact information, driving directions and otherwise that relate to the location displayed on the map. Some interactive maps allow users to manipulate the maps to view adjacent sections, zoom in or out, and/or to view satellite images of the location.
Interactive mapping systems may provide query suggestions in response to received queries (or partially received queries). The query suggestions often aid users in refining search queries and discovering search queries.
Mapping services, however, provide query suggestions for and results for distinct physical locations. While such information is helpful, mapping information for the distinct physical locations, however, may not provide the user with location information that may be of additional interest to the user. For example, an airport may have multiple entrances, but the location of the airport, as resolved to a map address, may be hundreds of meters from a location that would be of most interest to a particular user.